


Тихая ночь

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: упоминание употребления наркотиков
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 11





	Тихая ночь

**Author's Note:**

> упоминание употребления наркотиков

— … а потом она просто взяла и захлопнула дверь. На улице ледяной дождь, и даже по лестнице спуститься невозможно не поскользнувшись, а я такой угашенный, что и минуты на ногах не мог стоять.

Дрожь стала мельче, ушла под кожу, и Тео больше не держал Бориса, просто обнимал одной рукой поперёк груди. У него была ломка, и это слово, ненадолго забытое, снова висело в воздухе страшным предзнаменованием дальнейших бед. В утреннем полусонном мареве в комнате было спокойно, и умиротворение это благостно влияло на обоих, нарушаемое лишь хриплым, резким дыханием. Серый, будто пыльный свет зарождающегося дня проникал сквозь стекло, наполнял воздух сонливостью, делал веки невыносимо тяжёлыми. Тео знал, что поспать не удастся даже с десяток минут, и голова потом будет нещадно болеть, а во рту поселится неизменный кисло-прогорклый привкус крепкого кофе. Ничто из этого не имело значения, становясь неважным против ощущения живого тепла рядом.

Они лежали на узком диване, оба слишком измученные, чтобы перебраться на кровать. Борис притащился в середине ночи, наделав столько шуму, открывая замок, что соседи могли вызвать полицию, но обошлось. Уже тогда он стоял, только опираясь на стену, и никак не мог сообразить, где находится.

«К Поттеру… мне нужно к Поттеру… слышишь?!»

Удалось устроиться только на ближайшем диване под пледом и пальто. Тео поднял его, брошенное, с пола, не решившись ни на секунду покинуть комнату.

Ночь была длинной, сумрачной, полной горячечного бреда, крупной дрожи и холодного пота. Справляться с такими приступами уже приходилось, но это не отменяло липкого ужаса. Обнимая, с силой прижимая спиной к своей груди, Тео чувствовал, как под ладонью непозволительно быстро билось сердце. Болтливость спасала от необходимости вслушиваться в прерывистое дыхание, на каждом затянувшемся промежутке между вдохом и выдохом думать, что делать, если он перестанет дышать.

Исповедь была всё та же: разрозненный рассказ о времени после бегства Тео из Вегаса, о времени, которое они могли бы провести вместе, если бы всё сложилось иначе. Услышав её в первый раз, Тео не мог сдержать слез, прижимаясь лбом между лопаток к пропитанной потом рубашке. На третий, седьмой пересказ сердце так же заходилось от вины, сжимающей горло, каждым образом ввинчиваясь в мозг и добавляя кошмаров. Борис не обвинял, просто говорил, и уж точно не считал Тео в чём-то неправым, но лучше от этого не становилось.

— Поттер?.. — Он заторможенно заморгал, с возраставшим ужасом понимая, что заснул рядом с привычным теплом и монотонной речью. А что, если бы в этот момент…

Борис выбрался из-под наброшенного сверху пальто и встал, покачнувшись. Взмокший, темные пятна проступали на серой ткани; лохматый и бледный до серости кожи. Рубашка облепила тощий торс, подчёркивая болезненную худобу.

— Поттер, ты видишь? — Тео напрягся, не зная, какой именно наркотик он принимал, и какие галлюцинации тот мог вызвать.

Нетерпеливо обернувшись, Борис нетвёрдым шагом направился к двери и, излишне ловко для человека, с трудом пережившего ночь, расправился с замками. Тео подскочил как раз в тот момент, чтобы встретиться с первым порывом ледяного ветра. По коже тут же побежали мурашки, словно десяток льдинок впились в голые ноги. Согретый близостью неестественно горячего тела, Тео забыл, что встал с постели лишь в трусах и футболке.

— Снег, — заворожённо сообщил Борис, полной грудью вдыхая холодный, остро пахнущий зимой, воздух. — Первый снег в этом году.

Неловко приблизившись, Тео приобнял его, умостив подборок на плечо. Показывать свои отношения на публике всё ещё было странно. Спешащим по улице людям, сражающимся с порывами резкого ветра, с россыпью острых, мелких снежинок, не было дела до двух обнимающихся на пороге мужчин.

— Скоро Новый год, — умиротворённо, так отлично от ночных нервозных интонаций произнёс Борис. Он легко, привычно наклонялся на Тео, с такой расслабленностью, словно верил ему больше, чем кирпичным стенам.


End file.
